


dancing with our hands tied

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [2]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Feudal AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: around them, the civil war between their two families is reaching its climax. he couldn't even care right now, because all he wanted to do was to go back and live inside her bedroom and dance with her again with only the moon from her window as their witness. it doesn't matter to him anymore if there's fire everywhere, flooding the entire land with destruction. it doesn't matter because he's home.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	dancing with our hands tied

_**if i could dance with you again, i'd kiss you as the lights went out / swaying as the room burned down / i'd hold you as the water rushes in** _

_\- dancing with our hands tied, taylor swift (reputation)_

* * *

failing his mission to assassinate the senju princess was already an unforgivable sin for the uchiha clan. falling in love with her was a different story.

he didn't have time to wallow in shame-- shame not because he failed his duty as an uchiha, but because he failed _her_. he failed her trust, her loyalty, and her love. the ground suddenly shook with force, the rest of the uchiha and senju clansmen gave an abrupt halt from their fighting with each other. sasuke could recognize that power anywhere. he was torn between smirking from pride or grimacing from their inevitable dreadful reunion.

amidst the chaos, he remembered the first time he saw her and how he knew this mission was doomed to fail from the start.

it all started that night when he first infiltrated their territory. it was her 18th birthday when she became an eligible successor of the senju throne. he remembered how the words of his grandfather, king madara uchiha, rang like bells in his head when he landed his eyes on her obnoxious pink hair.

_"you were born for this, child. your only mission is to not let that girl take the throne of that wretched clan. she's the one written in the prophecy to destroy ours. we have to take action at the right moment to not arouse suspicions. that means we kill her on her coronation day. that's 10 years from now, exactly half a year after her 18th birthday, sasuke. this is your fate. do not fail me. do not fail our clan."_

looking back, it sounded so lame to him now. it seemed like the great uchiha king was afraid of a measly 10-year old princess, fearful of a mere child. but when the ground shook again, this time much more powerful than the last, he understood where the dread came from. their clans have always been toe-to-toe with each other even before his father was born anyway, and the senju's are known for their powerful fists.

and sakura's might be the greatest of them all, no matter how soft and small it is between his.

he remembered how he introduced himself that night as a simple swordsman from across the nation, wandering the country looking for his master. he told her that when he heard about the upcoming senju queen, he thought that he could offer his services. he remembered looking at those amused green eyes of hers, silently asking him if it was the truth.

he might've spilled his secrets right then and there if she pushed harder but instead, she asked for a dance. if she's satisfied, she'll say yes to him being her royal guard. "i actually don't need one, but…" she said, her eyes scanning him from head to toe, scrutinizing as if wanting to see what lies beneath. she concluded, "…i don't mind having a company."

and so for the first time in his life, sasuke had a new someone to dance with aside from his mother who taught him how to hold a woman's body as they both swayed to the music. her hand was tiny but oh so warm, the soothing warmth of it seeping through the fabric of his clothes and the entirety of his palm. she pressed against him closer and whispered, "you're not so bad at this…"

sakura drawled on her sentence, silently asking his name. for some unknown reason, he wanted to be closer, so he pressed his body to close the distance of his mouth to her ear, "sasuke."

he felt her body thrum in delight and he had the inexplicable impulse to make her do it again. it was quite unnerving for someone like him who only evoke tremble in fear. he felt rather than heard her say his name back to him, "perhaps you can teach me more… sasuke-kun."

their dance lasted for more than intended. he was supposed to go home to his clan, victorious with the princess' head hanging on his horse to offer to madara 3 months ago, but he was busy diving his head between her thighs and tasting his name from her mouth. if you told him he will be making love with his one and only mission, he would've burned you alive with his powerful eyes. but after being within her orbit every day since her birthday would turn any human being as hers.

and he is hers. irrevocably.

her original coronation day and the day sasuke was supposed to murder her was canceled because sakura wanted it. she said that she wasn't ready, that she needs more time to prepare, that she doesn't want to marry that blond prince from the other side of the world. naruto was a good man, and he deserved someone who loves him romantically and wholeheartedly. that's not sakura, because she is in love with someone else.

that was the day she confessed her feelings to him. after many nights spent in the darkness of her room, slow dancing to the tune of their beating hearts, sakura loved sasuke. and with a shy acceptance and an even more shy reciprocity of her feelings, he told her he loves her too. more than she'll ever know.

he fell in love with how she treats her countrymen with pride and compassion; how her hands can break boulders and mend broken bones at the same time; how her green eyes glow when she's radiating with happiness; how her clumsy demeanor doesn't show with the way she sways her hips as she dances to him; how she utters his name in her sleep and moans it when he's inside her.

sasuke fell in love with her, and there was no regret in the comfort of her arms.

but then again, everything must come to an end. after almost a year of delaying the inevitable and close to her 19th birthday, sakura said she's finally ready to take on the crown. and it all ended that day when he told her the truth and how he couldn't go through with the mission because he loves her.

green eyes filled with betrayal and pain met with his infamous red ones in the silence of her dark room. her seething voice, trembling from trying not to weep, reverberated around the corners of his heart that night. "get out of here. get out of the country and go back to where you came from. i don't want to see you by early light. if i do, i'll bury my fist into your skull." her voice was strong, but her eyes were destroyed.

he left, but he didn't go back to his family because that's not where his home is. his home is within her bedroom walls, inside her body, in the safe space of her waiting lips; and he will make sure to go back home soon. he continued to be a wanderer swordsman he pretended to be when he first met her as he waited for the right moment to save her from his grandfather's plan.

which led him to now, standing in front of her, as they both breathe hard from the battle going on between their clans. her closed fists opened, slightly trembled as she slowly walked towards him. he anticipated a punch to the gut or a slap in the face with her rage, but not her warm soft lips and the salty taste of her tears.

sasuke immediately tugged her harder to him, his home finally coming home in his arms and his blubbering mouth. "i'm sorry, i'm sorry. i love you. i'm here now. i love you," he heard himself murmur in between kisses. he was rewarded when she whispered back, "i missed you. thank god you were alive. your grandfather told me you were dead. i thought i lost you forever. i'm sorry. i love you. so much, so so much."

the words stung, knowing that his clan had abandoned him because he abandoned his duty, but they were soothed with the way she traced the length of his back with her fingers and discover the roof of his mouth with her tongue. he missed her, terribly so.

they parted ways with heavy breathing from them both. when their chests calmed down and their foreheads touched, she asked him. "what do we do now?"

around them, the civil war between their two families is reaching its climax. he couldn't even care right now, because all he wanted to do was to go back and live inside her bedroom and dance with her again with only the moon from her window as their witness. it didn't matter to him anymore if there's fire everywhere, flooding the entire land with destruction. it doesn't matter because he's home.

"fuck prophecy," he stated, his voice clear and certain. his large hands found her face and pulled it closer to his, "fuck fate." his lips found hers and he kissed her like he missed her... because he did. "fuck everything else." his eyes met hers in a wondrous caress, "i choose you. you're my first and only choice, and i will choose you every time."

this cycle of vengeance and madness between their clans needed to be stopped. it's in their hands, the future of senju and uchiha, how this will all play out. the future of the next generations will be in sasuke and sakura's hands, and they should decide now.

a good number of uchiha clansmen led by his grandfather were fast approaching behind her, as well as her clansmen coming a few distances behind him. fierce emeralds met his gleaming red ones, and for the first time in a while, sakura smirked at him. sasuke wanted to pull her closer and kiss her again, but there will be plenty of time after this. he unsheathed his sword as she pulled on her gloves, readying themselves to another kind of dance they'll be participating in. now that he's able to dance with her again, he's making sure to never ever stop.

the music from the clash of steel against steel started, and sasuke and sakura began.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
